


Restless Hearts

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Rockstar Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam’s had a long night and he just wants to talk to the people most important to him





	Restless Hearts

Sam waves to the screaming crowd one last time as he makes his way off stage. His cheeks hurt from smiling- none of them forced by any means- and his throat is a little sore. Nothing some vocal rest and water won’t help. He’s looking forward to a warm, steamy shower and some sleep. A stagehand holds out a water bottle and he gratefully accepts it, cracking it open.

Dean bumps their shoulders together, still grinning. “That was a good one, Sammy,” he says.

Sam nods in agreement. “We got a really good crowd tonight. I love when the audience brings that much energy.”

“Me and the guys are gonna have some late night drinks, probably play some video games on the bus. You wanna join us?” Dean knows what the answer is going to be, but Sam appreciates him asking.

“Nah, I’m gonna turn in. We’re heading out pretty early tomorrow.”

“And by ‘turn in’, you mean call Y/N,” Dean teases with a wink.

Sam blushes. “Shuddup.”

Dean ruffles his hair, chuckles when Sam smacks his hand away. “It’s cute. Tell her the band says hi.”

The click of the hotel room lock is Sam’s favorite sound tonight. He sighs, stripping down to his boxers on his way to the bed and setting the water bottle on the nightstand, before sinking down onto the mattress. He wants to call or video chat Y/N, but a quick Google search tells him it’s almost one in the morning at home. Instead, he sends a quick text asking if she’s awake. Seconds later, his phone buzzes to life and he can’t help a grin at the sight of her picture.

“Hey, baby,” he says, pushing his hair back.

“Hiya, handsome,” she replies.

Her smile is sleepy and he can see that she’s in their bed. His heart twists a little at the thought of her alone in that big bed and he can’t wait to get home.

“What are you doing up?” he asks, turning on his side and holding his phone so it looks like they’re lying face-to-face.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she admits. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Sam tells her. “Just a few more weeks, sweetheart.” He wants to reach out and touch her, and it kills him that he can’t.

She sighs, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. “I know. I dunno why it’s so bad this time. Not like it’s your first tour.”

“You know why.” Sam stifles a yawn. “Can I talk to him?”

Y/N smiles and nods. She moves her phone down until it’s right next to her swollen belly. She found out about the pregnancy a few weeks after he left, which immediately prompted Sam to shorten the planned length of the tour. He’d wanted to cancel, but too many tickets were sold already and Y/N yelled at him until he agreed to at least do six months. Luckily, when he put out an explanation on social media, along with a sonogram picture Y/N sent him, his fans were more than supportive.They haven’t released the gender yet but that hasn’t stopped the fans from suggesting names.

“Hey, Jelly Bean,” he murmurs. “You being good to your mom? Not wearing her out too much, I hope.” He can see some shifting under her skin where the baby kicks. “Look at you, big guy. So strong. You should go to sleep now. It’s really late and your mom is tired.”

Y/N laughs softly, gently rubbing her hand over her belly. “He misses you, too,” she says. “Maybe you should sing for him?”

“For him or for you?” Sam chuckles.

“Hey. Don’t argue with the pregnant lady,” she scolds, lifting the phone back up so he can see her face and, God, she’s so beautiful.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart,” he assures her. “Any requests?”

She shakes her head. “I’m not picky.”

“All right.” He takes a few swigs of water and settles in once more. “Highway run into the midnight sun. The wheels go round and round, you’re on my mind. Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain’t no place to start a family. Right down the line, it’s been you and me, and loving a music man ain’t always what it’s supposed to be…”

Y/N drifts off before he gets to the second chorus, long lashes against her cheeks. Sam finishes the song, because it feels wrong to leave it incomplete. He lays there and watches her sleep until his own eyelids are struggling to stay open.

“Love you,” he murmurs, stroking the image of her on his screen. Reluctantly, he ends the call. He sends her a quick text she probably won’t read until the morning and prepares for bed.

* * *

Y/N wakes up with her phone right in front of her face. Thankfully, it’s fully charged since she at least had the foresight to plug it in before calling Sam last night. The green light is blinking steadily and she sees the little text symbol on the screen. Yawning, she unlocks her phone and opens the text.

Good morning, beautiful. I had an early morning, but I will try to call you later from the road. Give Jelly Bean love from Daddy and remember that I’m forever yours, faithfully.


End file.
